Save Me
by twistedlittledoll
Summary: Jade and Beck broke up.when Jade starts dating James brooks, the school bad boy,things then turn for the worst for the gang. can Beck save Jade from an abuseive relationship, before it's to late? rated T for cutting,swearing,abuse,and implied rape
1. things looking up? not really

Save me-

Princess-of-snow12

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS

Summary: beck and jade just broke up,so jade starts dating the school badboy , james brooks. But after a few weeks things go bad. The gang notices bruises on jade and to make things worse, she's been acting strange. What will the gang do? Can beck save jade before it's to late?

Warnings: cutting,abuse,swearing,implied rape

**chapter one: things looking up? not really.**

-jade's pov-

I woke up with the sound of my alarm clock. i hop out of bed and get dressed. i put on a tight fitting 'pink' shirt.(ugh! i hate that stupid color!) and a pair of blue skinny jeans with black converse.I know what your thinking. jade west wearing pink? well guess what i am wearing pink. deal with it. instead of wearing my normal attire, which consists of a black,gray or purple shirt with black skinny jeans and my trusty conback boots, im forced to wear bright colors cause it makes_ him_ look good.

no this_ him_ is not beck. we broke up 3 months ago. after leaving vega's house i drove to nozu and had a drink or 2. i bumped into _him._ his name was james brooks. he was tall,built, and handsome. he had wild dark brown hair (like beck.) bright blue eys (not like beck) and he wore a plain black t shirt that said "u mad bro?' black jeans, and black and white vans. he looked alot like beck. okay, why the hell can't i stop thinking about beck?

anyways, we sat down and talked for a little while. we had ALOT of things in common, so we started going out. when some stupid _robarazzi _freak ambushed us on a date, he took pictures and everything. suddenly all of hollywood arts found out. even my circle of friends _beck,_cat,andre,robbie and hell, even vega. yep. jade west and the infamous_ tori vega_ are friends. how did it happen? well after my former favorite teacher sikowitz made me and tori star in a play together, we kinda started getting along. anyways, when i came to school the day i was 'attacked' with numbers of questions by my peers, needless to say my group. beck, didn't ask anything,surprisingly. he just stood their in the background with a questionable look on his face.

so everyone in hwa knew about me and james. but there is one thing they don't know. one minute james is a sweet,funny, charming guy and the next one he's _different._like whenever i talk to a gut friend he gets really jealous and possesive. he would yell at me when no one's around. he'd call me names like _slut,whore or bitch._ me, being jade west, of course i fought back. but he did the unthinkable._ he hit me!_ he then grabbed me by the arm and said if he ever caught me talking to another boy he'd make sure i'd never see one ever agian. freaky, right?

after i get dressed i rush down stairs and are greeted by my parents. after mummbling a simple 'whatever' i heard a honk outside my house. i rushed out the door and ran to james's car.

"hey babe." he said and tried to kiss me. i turned away, and his lips touched my cheek. opps.i felt his hands cup my cheek and he glares at me, blue eyes full of anger.

"jadey, he said in a voice that sent chills down my spine. "_what did i say about the kissing?"_ without a response i forcefully crash my lips agianst his. i feel him smirk in the kiss. it turns my stomach. we pull apart , gasping for air.

he smiles. "that's a good girl." with that, he drives to hollywood arts. i sigh, and put my elbow on the window seal. when i was with beck, things were easier. he was gentle,kind,and sweet. boy, do i miss him.

* * *

><p>-BECK'S POV-<p>

I walk into the doors into hollywood arts. i head to my locker to get my books. then i heard a high,cute voice.

"hi-hi!" it said happily. i smile to myself, and turn around to see the happy face of my red-haired friend,cat.

" hey cat, i said and give her a small hug. i noticed that she was holding a small,pink box.

"i bought everyone donuts! want one? my brother got these from a-''

'' yeah,yeah, i'll take a donut." i said cutting her crazy story about her crazy brother. yesterday, she told me one about her brother getting arrested for throwing chili powder in a store clerk's eyes. strange.

she giggles and opens the box,reveling all kinds of donuts. i take a glaze and then were greeted by our other friends andre,robbie, and tori. we greet each other, they each take a dount, and we stand by the lockers, making small talk. then the door opens. in walks jade and james. i look away,before i lost it and beat the living hell outta him. i can't stand that james guy, for one. he walks around this school acting like he owns the place. i noticed jade began to walk over here to greet us, but james yanks her away and they walk into a class.

I growled. i hated the way that he was holding jade, and i swear if he does something like that, i'll beat the hell out of the asshole. me and my group of friends don't trust him. there have been rumors about him. like he gets her pregnant,and abuses/hits this one girl, or that girl. i heard one girl who went out with him went _missing!_

tori thinks i'm jealous, i tell her i'm just worried. just beacuse we don't go out anymore, dosen't mean we can't be friends. but that trick james played was maybe a way of telling me i need to keep a close on on those 2.

* * *

><p><strong>well that was chapter 1.<strong>

next chapter: suspicions grow, so does abuse.

review?


	2. suspicions grow, so does abuse

Save me-

Chapter 2: SUSPICIONS GROW, so does abuse

-jade's pov-

we arrive in class. me and james are the first one's here.

_damn._

just as i though,jason grabbed me by my waist and crashed his lips onto mine. i managed,(somehow) to kiss back.

if it were beck i'd kiss like there was no tomorrow. his lips were so soft, his kisses were so warm,so gentle. but with james, his kissed were cold,demanding,and lustful. i feel his hand all over my body. ._teasing._ ok, this is really starting to feel awkward and strange. i didn't like it, so i pulled away.

_big mistake._

SMACK!

his hand came in contact with my face, and i was thrown on the floor.i crashed into the chairs,knocking a couple of them down. whoops.

"_you listen here,jade. _he said in a threatning tone. _when i kiss you, i expect you to like it. don't pull apart unless i tell you to,got it?"_ he snarls at me. i nod rubbing my now sore cheek. he smirks.

''good. and if you _ever_ pull away from me agian i swear. i'll-'' his threat was interupted by the doorknob turning. "shit !" he muttered. he grabbed me harshly and kissed me agian. i felt myself throw up a little inside when something cold, and wet entered my mouth. ".tounge." he commanded in the kiss. my tounge starts rubbing upon his, and he moans. the door opens, in walks a couple of our classmates, along with beck.

he stops and stares at us. our eyes meet. i could see him clenching his fists. but he walks away and sits down. he pulls apart and smirks.

"come to my house later."he whispers in my ear. before taking his seat.

i sighed. this was gonna be a long day.

when class started, i noticed beck kept staring at me. james noticed this to and wrapped an arm around me, and snarls at beck,who growls. they share a heated staredown. man if looks could kill.

"ok class, acting improv! jade,james,beck your up!" skiowitz says.

when i get up, james pulls me back and kisses me. sikowitz clears his throat.

"james , kiss your girlfriend on your own time." sikowitz says in a annoyed tone.

"oh i will." james replied and smirks at me. i turn away and walked up the stage, joined by beck and james.

" ok, jade your amy, a girl who is getting abused by her boyfriend, james your the boyfriend, brock, and beck, your evan, amy's best friend who notices it. ACTION!'' sikowitz says and begins sipping his coconut. man what is with that man and coconuts?

-beck's pov-

"amy , just please tell me what's going on!" my character,brock, yells.

"no evan! you wouldn't understand. i don't want _him_ to hurt me."

"he hurts you!" amy, you've got to leave him and-"

"why should i listen to you evan? you broke up with me, so why do you care?"

i step twords jade slowly,cupping her cheek. i look into her beautiful blue-green eyes. in the corner of my eye, i see james glare at me,but i don't care.

"because i _love_ you amy! and i never stopped." with that i put my lips on hers. she kisses back . man do i miss her lips. her soft,warm, glossy lips. they tasted like coffee. we stand there,lost in each other. our lips moving so swifly on each other, our tounges , doing the dance of love and passion. i hear james growl. but it doen't matter.

"AND SCENE!" we pull apart and stare into each other's eyes. her eyes were screaming ''_ i love you, too!"_

_-_ the bell rings and the kids scramble out of the classroom. james grabs jade's arms to roughly and hauls her out of the room. man, it's getting hard for me to fight the urge to kill this guy.

"you coming to lunch,beck?'' andre asks.

"yeah, sorry i was just zoned out for a sec."

we walk to the truck together. but i couldn't help but be curious. i couldn't shake this feeling. i hated this feeling. it's just it's that feeling where it's something you know you can't do anything about.

* * *

><p>there's chapter 2!<p>

next chapter: i can see the bruises.

i just posted a new story._the breaking point_. it's about trina,check it out!

review? :)


	3. I can see the scars

Save me

Chapter 3:I can see the bruises

Disclaimer: I do not own victorious

-beck's pov-

"So I was thinking after school, you can all come to my rv and we can all hang out or something." I said to my friends as we sat at out usual lunch spot.

Andre took a bite out his pizza and nodded. "sounds like a plan."

"I'm in," said Robbie.

"KAY-KAY!" (guess who said that)

"sounds fun" said Tori.

"then it's a plan."

"hey, maybe we should ask Jadey."said Cat.

we all agreed. ever since jade started sating _him_,(I can't even say his name without getting pissed!) she hasn't been hanging with us. she doesn't hang out at our lunch table, sitting with us in sikowitz's class,etc. we all really miss her rude or mean comments , or her grumpy , dark attitude. Hell, even tori.

we continue eating our food, when I notice jade coming over to our table, but James yanks her away. i felt my blood boil.

"hey man, you alright?" Andre asks me.

I nod. "yeah. I'm fine."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

*Jade's pov*

boy did I get in when we walked out of the classroom. James was PISSED when me and beck shared that kiss. I was still in a daze, but he dragged me into the janitor's closet and yelled at me. he even slapped me. Not to surprising for the abusive bastard.

Afterwards, we leave and get lunch. I was heading towards my table when James grabbed me by my arm and took me to his table with his stupid,immature, and perverted friends. but I could swear I saw beck's face turn red with anger when my 'boyfriend' did that. I smiled to myself. he really does still care.

I noticed that I left my journal in my locker that I needed for homework tonight, so I got up and went to my locker..

the halls were empty,which was a relief. I went to my locker and opened it and got my book. then I turned around and guess who I came face-to-face with? the infamous beck oliver.

"Hey."

"Whatever."

I was about to walk away when he grabbed me by my wrists and gasped.

"jade...what happend?"

I sighed. maybe i shouldn't wear short sleeved shirts anymore.

* * *

><p>srry for the long update. i just went back to school so...you know the routine.<p>

anyways, i'm currently working on my story, 'just like tori' so the next chapter should be up soon for that and this one

next chapter: just tell me

sorry for the short chapter!

review?


	4. Just tell me!

Save me –

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS.

Note: sorry for the long update! I've been soooooooo busy !

Thank you all who reviewed,you guys rock!

**chapter four: just tell me**

**"BECK!" Let go of me and leave me alone! I cry, trying to break out of his grip.  
><strong>

**He glares at me.  
><strong>

**"Jade, listen to me, I will NOT let you go until you tell me what's happening!" he yells. he spits those words with venom. the tone of his voice sent chills down my spine. like James...  
><strong>

**I finally manage to break apart, and I glare at him.  
><strong>

**"I fell." I said simply.  
><strong>

**Beck lets out a dry laugh.  
><strong>

**"Jade,your not fooling anybody.I can read you like a book. Now quit being so fucking stubborn,and tell me!"  
><strong>

**I sighed.  
><strong>

**"Your not gonna leave me be,are you?" I said with a smirk on my face.  
><strong>

**"You know me so well."  
><strong>

**I smiled. Same old Beck.  
><strong>

**"Well,It started 2 months ago..."  
><strong>

**-LATER-  
><strong>

**"And whenever, he sees me with a boy he lashes out and hits me," I said with tears dripping down my cheek.  
><strong>

**He stares at me for the longest time. His chocolate brown eyes held so much emotion. .sorrow.  
><strong>

**Then I randomly start crying. He pulls me into his strong arms, and kisses the top of my forehead.  
><strong>

**"Shhhhhhhhh, Jadey, everythings gonna be okay,I promise." he says.  
><strong>

**I smile.  
><strong>

**It's been awhile since I've been in loving arms.**

* * *

><p><strong>sorry for the short chapter. I gotta get ready for bed soon. THAT, and i couldn't think of anything else.<br>**

**Ah, the terror of writer's block.  
><strong>

**REVIEW!  
><strong>

**:)  
><strong>


	5. From bad,To worse

thanks for reviewing! I'll try to update ounce a week, or every couple of days.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS!

**CHAPTER 5: FROM BAD,TO WORSE.**

**-The Pov of Beck-  
><strong>

**I was gonna kill this guy. KILL him! murder him,torture him, dismember him, ANYTHING to make him feel the pain Jade went through.  
><strong>

**After Jade confessed, I dropped her off at home, and drove to my RV.  
><strong>

**I stormed into my room, and pulled out my pearphone. I scrolled down the contacts, and when I saw _Andre_ I pressed DIAL NUBMER.  
><strong>

**_Ring...Ring..._  
><strong>

**_"_Hello?" I heard Andre's gruff voice. His mouth sounded full. He must have been eating something.  
><strong>

**"Andre! Look man, you gotta help me here!" I shouted into the phone.  
><strong>

**"Well will it help you to NOT blow my eardrums out!"  
><strong>

**"Ha-Ha. Now listen man, I have something to tell you."  
><strong>

**"Can you make it quick? My Grandma thinks the bathtub is a portal to a alternate universe, and-  
><strong>

**"I still love Jade!"  
><strong>

**Silence. dead,unruly silence.**

* * *

><p><strong>(JADE'S POV)<br>**

**I lay in my bed, Listening to _'bring me to life_' by Evanescene. Man, how there music is depressing and dark. Just my type. And Amy Lee's voice is outstanding. Better than Vega's.  
><strong>

**I hear a knock and the door, But I ignore. Agian, another mistake.  
><strong>

**BANG!  
><strong>

**The door busts open, and in walks James. The boyfriend of the year. (sarcasm)  
><strong>

**"Why didn't you return my calls!"  
><strong>

**"What am I your puppy,or something?"  
><strong>

**SLAP!  
><strong>

**I cringe and Hold my cheek, that was stinging with pain.  
><strong>

**"BITCH! What did I tell you about talking back!" He slaps me agian, causing me to fall on the floor. OH, I SWEAR! He better be lucky my stupid mother took my scissors!  
><strong>

**"And I saw you with oliver. You don't know what "don't go near ant boy" means do you?  
><strong>

**I stay silent.  
><strong>

**He lets out a dark chuckle. I hate that laugh. It's like it came from the mouth of the nastiest demon from the flaming pits of Hell.  
><strong>

**"Well, since you wanna act like a whore, I'll treat you like one!"  
><strong>

**Damn. Damn it all, to Satan's grave.  
><strong>

**He grabs me, and throws me on the bed, and starts kissing me,wildly. I try to push him off, but he's to strong.  
><strong>

**he starts pulling of my clothes, then he takes off his pants. He then gives me a powerful slap, and I begin to black out.  
><strong>

**The last thing I saw was his smirking face.  
><strong>

**"_ Beck...save me..._  
><strong>

**_The next thing I see is darkness._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>sorry for the crappy chapter! I somehow managed to think this up when I was watching law and order:SVU.<br>LOVE THAT SHOW!  
><em>**

**NEXT CHAPTER: BROKEN  
><strong>

**REVIEWS WOULD BE NICE!  
><strong>


	6. Broken

Save me-6

* * *

><p>Chappy: 6 (<strong>broken)<strong>

**A/N: I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! BUSY,BUSY,BUSY ME! and my back's been killing me...  
><strong>

**anyways thank those who reviewed...those 3 people.  
><strong>

**come on guys,help me out here. :(:  
><strong>

**ON WIT DA STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter six : broken<br>**

**-Jade-  
><strong>

**Shattered. Broken. Irrupted. _DESTROYED._  
><strong>

**__That's what I felt like. Not to mention like shit.  
><strong>

**I lay in my bed, after what that stupid bastard did to me.  
><strong>

**He hurt me.  
><strong>

**He betrayed me.  
><strong>

**He stole my innocece  
><strong>

**_he Raped me!_  
><strong>

**To think, I've been saving myself for beck all this time.  
><strong>

**Well, if we still were...you know.  
><strong>

**I let out a sob,and throw my favorite picture at the wall.  
><strong>

**The picture was one of me and Beck,holding each other and smiling into the camera. Well I was smirking.  
><strong>

**I slid onto the floor, and grab my ipod. I flip through a list full of crappy, emo, depressing songs. My typr of music,don't worry.  
><strong>

**After the I found the song,_ tourniquet_ I pressed 'play' and the song began.  
><strong>

**_I TRIED TO KILL MY PAIN,_  
><strong>

**_I got up and rummaged around my room, Finally, I found my favorite scissors and held them to my wrists.  
><em>**

**_wonder why their my fave? beacause there SHARP!  
><em>**

**_BUT ONLY BROUGHT MORE..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>that's it for now! sorry, if i head more ideas for this chapter it would have been longer.<br>_**

**_NEXT chapter will be longer and better. THIS I SWEAR! (LOL, el tigre reference.)  
><em>********_next chapter called: Pushing you away,  
><em>********_PEACE OUT, HOME DOGS!  
><em>********_PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!  
><em>****_:D  
><em>**


	7. Oh my god!

Save me –

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS.

Note: sorry for the long update! I've been soooooooo busy !

Thank you all who reviewed,you guys rock!

**chapter seven: pushing you away  
><strong>

**-Beck's pov-  
><strong>

**I was walking to school when I saw Tori,Andre,Cat and Robbie. Jade?  
><strong>

**There was no Jade,And we were starting to get worried. She had not been to school in over 2 days!  
><strong>

**I'm hoping she's alright. cause if James did something to her I'll want to kill him more than i already want to.  
><strong>

**"Hey, is Jade here.?" I asked.  
><strong>

**"No man," Andre said.  
><strong>

**I sighed. "That's it. After school, I'm going to her house." I said.  
><strong>

**Tori nodded. "Count me in,also."  
><strong>

**"Me to!" Cat cried.  
><strong>

**"I'll go also." Andre said.  
><strong>

**"Not me." I have plans today." Robbie said.  
><strong>

**"With who?  
><strong>

**"Rex's northridge girls."  
><strong>

**"Hey!,"Rex said. "I can't miss out on my northridge girls!"**

* * *

><p><strong>-JADE-<br>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>My god! my tourniquet!<em>  
><strong>

**_Return to me salvation!  
><em>**

**_My god! My tourniquet!  
><em>**

**_Return to me salvation...  
><em>**

**__I let the loud music blast in my ears, as I slice the pain I feel into my skin.  
><strong>

**You know, It's pretty funny.  
><strong>

**I'm listening to this song about a girl who cuts herself and wants to die and she asks for God's forgiveness.  
><strong>

**Hopefully, when I see him, He'll send me straight to hell, where I belong.  
><strong>

**_Return to me salvation..._  
><strong>

**_I WANT TO DIE!  
><em>**

**__I can feel the blood running off my arms. I fall back, and I look blankly at the wall, as I start to fade to darkness...  
><strong>

**_CHIRST! TOURNIQUET!_  
><strong>

**_my suicide..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>-BECK-**

**I parked my car outside of Jade's house, and me,Tori and the rest of the gang,(Minus Robbie) got out.  
><strong>

**Tori rang the doorbell, but the door just shoot opened.  
><strong>

**We slowly entered the 2-story house, to see that no one was home.  
><strong>

**which I was glad about. Since Mr. West is probaly out bringing home some hooker.  
><strong>

**"Jade!" I cried out  
><strong>

**No one said anything.  
><strong>

**"JADE!" We all yelled.  
><strong>

**Still nothing...  
><strong>

**Then we all jumped when we heard music.  
><strong>

**_My wounds, cries for the grave,_  
><strong>

**_my soul cries, for deliverence,  
><em>**

**_will I be denied?  
><em>**

**__I felt my heart stop.  
><strong>

**Jade only listend to that song when she...  
><strong>

**_-FLASHBACK-_  
><strong>

**_I walked into Jade's room, to find her sitting on the bed with a razor, and blood was all over her arms.  
><em>**

**_she was laying down, her skin looked paler then it already is.  
><em>**

**_"JADE!" I CRIED.  
><em>**

**_-END OF FLASHBACK-  
><em>**

**__"OH MY GOD!"  
><strong>

**Ignoring the questionable looks from the gang,I ran upstairs to her room, The gang followed me.  
><strong>

**I burst open the door, and was surprised at what I saw.  
><strong>

**Jade, my beautiful Jade, covered in blood and bruises, laying half-naked on the floor, not breathing.  
><strong>

**"JADE!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Well there is chappy 7!<br>**

**I worked on it this weekend, and I tried my best, so no flames!  
><strong>

**REVIEW!  
><strong>

** next chapter: Don't die on me  
><strong>

**PEACE OUT! :)  
><strong>


	8. Keep holding on

SAVE ME-8

chapter:8 (don't die on ME!)

-BECK-

**I rode in the back with Jade to the hospital in the hospital Truck.**

**Men were screaming,and shouting stuff and yelling 'CLEAR'  
><strong>

**But I was not looking.  
><strong>

**I was buried in my hands, silently sobbing to myself.  
><strong>

**Jade couldn't be gone. She just couldn't.  
><strong>

**I love her to much, and if she ...passes on.  
><strong>

**Then so will I. I can't imagine life without her.  
><strong>

**My Jade. My life. My_ Love._**

* * *

><p><strong>-JADE-<br>**

**I woke up, to see nothing. nothing but darkness. YAY!  
><strong>

**Before, I can celebrate, I hear a voice,calling:  
><strong>

**_"Jade! Jade!"_  
><strong>

**Suddenly, I see a beautiful woman, with long,curly, lovely brunette hair, floating down, in a flowing, white dress.  
><strong>

**I gasped.  
><strong>

**"M-M-Mom?"  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-BECK-<br>**

**I sat by her hospital bed, and I grip her pale hand.  
><strong>

**Tori and the others are on there way,in my truck.  
><strong>

**But I wasn't worried about them.  
><strong>

**I was worried about Jade.  
><strong>

**MY Jade.  
><strong>

**Jade, who wasn't afraid of anyone, or anything, not even her own father, who was a drunk.  
><strong>

**Jade, who spoke her mind, and didn't care what people said, or think of her, and if she heard what they said,  
>she'd kick their ASS!<br>**

**Jade, who was beautiful,smart,scary and strong.  
><strong>

**The one who was ALWAYS there for me, even since I was 13, and my mom was out picking up different men from the street.  
><strong>

**The one that I needed.  
><strong>

**"Jade, if you can hear me, please,PLEASE, don't die on me! I-I need you! I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you when you needed me the most! I-I...I LOVE YOU!"  
><strong>

**I broke down, in a fit of sobs.**

* * *

><p><strong>-JADE-<br>**

**"MOM!" I cried and ran to her open arms, and cried into her shoulder.  
><strong>

**"Jade, honey I miss you so much.I would do ANYTHING to be with you, but it is not your time."  
><strong>

**I looked at her, with tears. She had tears in her blue eyes as well.  
><strong>

**"What do you mean?"  
><strong>

**"I mean you still can live your life. you can BE a shining star, have your name in the lights, and be whatever you want to be."  
><strong>

**I turn away from her, suddenly angered.  
><strong>

**"Why should I? Nobody cares about me! My so- called 'father' cares only about himself, and the beer he drinks!"  
><strong>

**"Jade, that's not true. People do care about you. you just have to open up to them... such as Tori Vega and the rest of your little group of friends.''  
><strong>

**Vega? All she cared about was getting everything SHE wants and being the lead of every play.  
><strong>

**But...whenever I was in trouble, she most willingly jumped to my side, to help me.  
><strong>

**"And let's not forget, Beck."  
><strong>

**I see a vision of Beck. He's at my hospital bed, sobbing harshly.  
><strong>

**He was whimpering words like:  
><strong>

**"God, please don't take her away.''  
><strong>

**"I love you Jade, please don't leave me."  
><strong>

**Beck...you do love me!  
><strong>

**"See? I may not be there on earth, but know this. I will always be with you,honey." I love you Jade."  
><strong>

**I hug her some more.  
><strong>

**"I love you to,mom"  
><strong>

**The last thing I saw was her smiling face.  
><strong>

**Then everything went white.**

* * *

><p><strong>I don't think I'll ever stop crying. I'm so angry, and depressed I could Just-<br>**

**"Hey, why are you crying?"  
><strong>

**I look up, to see a smirking Jade.  
><strong>

**"Jade! I-  
><strong>

**"Shut-up, Beck. now kiss me.'  
>'<strong>

**Without hesitating, I grab her and kiss her passionately.  
><strong>

**Nothing can ruin this moment.**

* * *

><p><strong>THATS IT FOR TODAY!<br>**

**review?  
><strong>

**and i promise, james will get his ASS kicked good, in the next chapter, which will probaly be the last.  
><strong>

**REVIEW!  
><strong>


	9. Revenge and a happy ending

**A/N: I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! :D  
><strong>

**WITH THE FINAL INSTALLMENT OF: Save Me  
><strong>

***sobs* yea, I know i'm sad to, this is my most popular story so far.  
><strong>

**ON WIT DA STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 (Revenge and a happy ending)<br>**

**-BECK-  
><strong>

**I'm sitting here in my car, with Andre by my side.  
><strong>

**Boy was I pissed.  
><strong>

**After Jade and I left the hospital, She broke down, and told me that James tainted her. Scratch that. Destroyed her.  
><strong>

**So you know what? I'm gonna destroy him.  
><strong>

**"Are you sure this is the place?'' I asked Andre.  
><strong>

**Nodding, Andre cracked his knuckles.  
><strong>

**"I've been waiting for this." He said.  
><strong>

**"So have I Harris, So have I."  
><strong>

**I parked the car, down the street from his house, so when were done beating him up,we could just run away and be all like 'We didn't do that!'  
><strong>

**We got out the car, and walked in a 'bad-boy' fashion to his house.  
><strong>

**We would have brought Rob, but you know...  
><strong>

**We reached the door, and I banged on it.  
><strong>

**Guess who answered it?  
><strong>

**Speak of the Devil.  
><strong>

**"Is this James Brook's house?" I asked.  
><strong>

**"Yeah. What's it to you?'' He said rudely.  
><strong>

**''This!'' I brought out my fist and punched him straight in the nose.  
><strong>

**He fell back and held his nose, as blood gushed out.  
><strong>

**I smirked. Who said violence wasn't the answer?  
><strong>

**"YOU BASTARD! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" James cried, getting back up, only to be knocked down by Andre.  
><strong>

**"Beck Oliver. Andre Harris. That's who." Andre said proudly.  
><strong>

**"Well, your gonna regret that!" He yelled. He shot after me, only to be once again, knocked down.  
><strong>

**"No, your gonna regret putting your sorry-ass hands on MY girlfriend!" I yell as I kicked him in the gut.  
><strong>

**"Mess with Jade, you mess with all of us!" Andre yelled, as he kicked him where the sun don't shine.  
><strong>

**We continued our revenge, when we heard police sirens.  
><strong>

**FUDGE!  
><strong>

**"Next time, don't touch what doesn't belong to you." I say as I spit on him.  
><strong>

**He passed out, like 20 minuets ago.  
><strong>

**Oh well.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Wait, so you spit on him?' Tori asked between laughs.<br>**

**Were all in my car, driving home from school.  
><strong>

**"Yea, well he should have thought about that, after he hurt MY Jade." I said, as I peck her on the lips.  
><strong>

**She smiles.  
><strong>

**"Jade acting sweet, better enjoy it while we can!'' Rex comments.  
><strong>

**Jade growls at him.  
><strong>

**"Hey Rex, I always wanted to see what a puppet would look like after I cut it up with scissors." Jade says, Smirking.  
><strong>

**We all laugh, Minus Robbie.  
><strong>

**"Can we go to BF Wangs?" Cat randomly asks.  
><strong>

**We laugh again.  
><strong>

**We could always rely on Cat to brighten the mod.  
><strong>

**Life is good again.  
><strong>

**But what misadventures will we get into next?**

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY! THERE'S CHAPPY 9! FINALLY, THE LAST CHAPTER!<br>**

**Well My aunt let me use her computer, so I was able to work on this.  
><strong>

**And me and my family are healing from our loss, so don't worry.  
><strong>

**Thanks for understanding, you guys. :)  
><strong>

**If I get enough reviews, I might write a sequel to this.  
><strong>

**SO REVIEW!  
><strong>

**:)  
><strong>


	10. IMPORTANT MESSAGE! SEQUEL !

**A/N: HEY GUYS!  
><strong>

**IT''S ME!  
><strong>

**I recently just finished this story,but I'm here with an important message.  
><strong>

**And that message would be if you guys would like me to do a sequel!  
><strong>

**I was already planning on doing one,but I need some help  
><strong>

**You can send me some ideas,and it'll be up soon.  
><strong>

**So PM me or send a review in and tell me what you want me to do,I take requests.  
><strong>

**Thank you for your time. :)  
><strong>


End file.
